realms_of_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Druid
About Druids are not in play. This is the description that was for them when they existed on Realms of the Dragon. The Forest Path by Brother Oak To fully touch the heart of nature, the elusive fall wind, the wild spring storm, the killing bite of winter, and the pulsing life of summer, one must first find the voice of inner peace. Shun the violent way of the warrior, avoid the grasping code of the thief, and deny the selfish aspirations of the wizard. True understanding comes from a surrender to the forces that surround you, not the struggle against them. Only by becoming a part of what opposes you can you achieve wholeness. Chapter 1 -- The Call of the Forest Spirits It is a common misconception that those who follow the way of the Druid have chosen their vocation. This is not so. They have merely responded to an inner voice, a voice which resonates with the green heart of the the wilderness. Only those with exceptional Wisdom, at least 15 according to the standards of this world, and someone whose soul is attuned to the forest sprites, can hear this call. Alas, there are few. The Orcs, Half-Orcs, Trolls, Drow, and Dwarves have not the inclination towards this path. Even the children of the forest, the Elves, do not tread this way, for though they are creatures of nature, they are too flighty and passionate to accept the calm surrender to the way of the Druid. Chapter 2 -- The Force of Nature Though our way is quiet, and we do not seek to further ourselves by our endeavors, it is true that our oneness with nature grants us some of the powers of the green magic that moves the seasons. In time, this knowledge will come to you under my instruction. Listen, now, for these are disciplines that can be mastered by those with strong faith: * ''Healing - All manner of healing power will eventually come to you, starting with the ability to heal light wounds, and culminating in the power to heal any wound, disease, or curse. Eventually, even the power to grant Life beyond a being's normal due will be entrusted into your hands.'' * ''Protection - When weapons are drawn and tempers are fierce, speak the name of the Oak and its strength will shield you with a shimmering Armour of light. Say the name of the Cloud, and your form will become alike, blowing and shifting past all foes, and permitting no harm to befall you.'' * ''Transportation - The Brotherhood of Druids is a close one, and if you yet have the strength to call out to us, we will stretch out our spirits to recall you back to our guild.'' * Control - When hot blood is about to lead to disaster, reason may yet prevail. A word of Calm can still the most violent fight and grant time for the mind to rule the heart. Yet, when all else fails, the creatures of the forest and ready to aid you. Calling the name of the animal you require will bring it forth to stand at your side as a staunch ally. Conclusion These are dark times. The woods cry out under the heavy tread of evil creatures, bent on sinister goals. The time has ended for us to isolate ourselves from the world, and now we must go forth to aid it. Though we must act without hate, aggression, or pride, the power of nature is unequaled, and all must bow to it or perish before the uncaring storm.